In order to provide real-time Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) adaptive bitrate conversion, streams containing the same content need to be generated at several different bitrates and/or resolutions. In order to provide real-time processing, all of the stream sources need to provide continuous, error-free video and audio material for the entire duration of an event. If a stream becomes invalid, viewing of a program can be interrupted.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or architecture for concealment of errors in HTTP adaptive video sets.